1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lock and key combination, and more specifically to improvements in the profile shape of the lateral faces of the key.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has become virtually impossible to control the acquisition of replacement key copies in lock and key systems since key blanks are available from sources other than the manufacture of the original lock and key systems. Provided suitable key blanks are available, duplicate key copies can be produced on conventional key cutting machines.
In a conventional key cutting machine, the key spine is used as a reference edge for exact fabrication of the notch depths.